


Symphony of Violet Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Broadway Eridan, F/M, I thought it suited them well, Regret, Sadstuck, Songstuck, This is just me messing around with real songs to make the homestuck fandom cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan regrets killing Feferi, so he writes a song about her. The author thought this ship needed some love. Or some tears. Little bit of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of Violet Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This song is to be listened to while you read. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=govSp6P-598   
> Owl City - Lonely Lullaby

Symphony of vviolet tears,  
Sing to me and sooth the pain of my fears,  
Ovvercast these gloomy nights wwear on,  
But I'm holdin’ fast because it's darkest just before the dawwn.

I sang my princess fast asleep,  
'Cause she wwas my dream come true,  
Oh Feferi, believve me, I lovved you.

But noww those lonely lullabies,  
Just dampen my tired eyes,  
Because I can't forget you.  
Because I can't forget you.

I'll dissolvve wwhen the rain pours in,  
WWhen the nightmares take me,  
I wwill scream wwith the howwlin’ wwind,  
'Cause it's a bitter wworld and I'd rather dream.

Dizzy lovve turned a star fuchsia pink,  
And hung abovve our lids too flushed to blink,  
But icy rage froze the fairytale cold,  
Though I treasured you and you sparkled wwith someone to hold.

I sang my princess fast asleep,  
'Cause she wwas my dream come true,  
Oh Feferi, believve me, I lovved you.

But noww those lonely lullabies,  
Just dampen my tired eyes,  
Because I can't forget you.  
Because I can't forget you.

I'll dissolvve wwhen the rain pours in,  
WWhen the nightmares take me,  
I wwill scream wwith the howwlin’ wwind,  
'Cause it's a bitter wworld and I'd rather dream.

I'll dissolvve wwhen the rain pours in,  
WWhen the nightmares take me,  
I wwill scream wwith the howwlin’ wwind,  
'Cause it's a bitter wworld and I'd rather dream.  
And I'd rather dream.

Feferi, I'll nevver forget you.  
Feferi, I'll nevver forget you.  
Feferi, remember me?  
I'll nevver forget you.  
Feferi, remember me?  
I'll nevver forget you.  
Feferi, remember me?  
I'll nevver forget you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah this is the first thing I've ever written for this site. Even though I ship these two more pale than anything, it is still a beautiful ship. I'll probably write some more of these sometime. 
> 
> My Tumblr is what-purnpkin.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Feel free to suggest things, etc. I plan on writing fiction in the future. Well this was kind of awkward so yeah I hope you liked it.


End file.
